


Ironic - It's love!

by doRA_Stories



Category: IU (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, College, Deep kisses but have to wait, F/F, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Namjin Week, The characters who played the role of villains have nothing to do with real people, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, annoying each other, namjin - Freeform, tragic life of both
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doRA_Stories/pseuds/doRA_Stories
Summary: An arrogant spoiled brat seventeen-year-old Namjoon, over whom everyone around is exhausted, one day finds his new prey - his new legal guardian.Seokjin has to collect his college admission fees within a month, but he is not eligible for any high paid jobs. He is desperately looking for a job that can fulfill his demand. One day he gets a call from the court, they want to talk about a job he has applied for. This job is for looking after a rich orphan boy, they are offering a handsome salary."I have to get the job at any cost.".."I will get you out of this house at any cost."But damn he looks like a God, it is unbelievable that someone can look like this!
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. .INTRO.

.DISCLAIMER.

The characters found in the story are found in real people, but the story-line is not inspired from the reality. The work must be treated as a fiction only. The original characters are my idol, my favorite people, my valuable property. The story is solely written for the entertainment of fans, not to hurt anyone's emotion or to violate the images of the artists.

.CHARACTER INTRODUCTION.

Namjoon – A spoiled rich brat, seventeen years old, high school student. Everyone is annoyed with him. His parents died due to a car accident two years ago. The court sent over hundred legal guardians for him till then, some of them were his greedy relatives – but he always finds a way to kick him/her out the house - forever.

Seokjin – A high school graduate, he is trying to get admitted in a college for one year. He is nineteen years old. He does various part time job to help his family with expenses. Admission fees is the purpose for which he is not getting admission in any college.

Taehyung – A high school student, studies at same high school as Namjoon, his best friend and only friend. He is a photographer and photography enthusiast.

Jungkook – A fourteen years old boy, Seokjin's brother, graduated from elementary school and just got admitted in a high school at Gwangjang. He is multitalented, all rounder. He likes to challenge everyone around with his skill.

Jimin – Jungkook's best friend, goes to same high school as Jungkook. He stays at his house, much than his own house. He has a little bit weakness for him, but he hides it well. He is waiting for the perfect day to propose to him!

Hoseok – Lawyer of Namjoon, friend of his father. He handles all legal procedures related to him. He is reputed to be a kind-hearten person, he often remains worried about Namjoon.

Yoongi – Father of Seokjin and Jungkook, paralyzed for more than one year due to a sudden accident at the factory he used to work at.

Jieun – Mother of Seokjin and Jungkook, runs a noodle stall at Gwangjang market for one year. Leaves home in the morning and comes back in the afternoon, then again leaves in the evening and returns at night. She remains tired and exhausted due to hard work which makes her grumpy. She has massive back pain.

Hye-jin – The aunt of Namjoon who lives in USA. She visits him once a year. She tries to pretend to the world that she is the best among his well wishers but Namjoon can bet if self-centered had a face it would be her!

Ken – Acting CEO of Namjoon's father's billion-dollar company. He never hesitates to send monthly expenses for Namjoon, but he is an expert in making vague and fake report for company expense.

Sejin – Caretaker of Namjoon's house, he genuinely cares for the kid, that's why he tolerates everything happily. Namjoon has respect for him, so he behaves nicely with him most of the time.

Jeongyeon – Manager of Namjoon's father's billion-dollar company. She is a good human being, genuinely cares for Namjoon. She has a crush on Sejin, but he is oblivious. It's also a reason she visits Namjoon each one or two days.


	2. .Namjoon's life story.

Choi Namjoon, this name is well known to the teenagers in South Korea. He is a popular face in tiktok. He started making tiktok videos at the age of 14 only and gained popularity soon. Also because of his exotic looks and great fashion sense, he is exceptionally popular among teenagers. They call him "Joonista". Many fashion models also get inspiration from his fashion and style. He even got the opportunity to become face of some brands, which parents denied considering he was under-aged.

There is another reason for which he is famous for. He is a gold medalist violinist. His mother, Choi Rosie, was a famous music enthusiast, she was well known for her huge contribution and charity works to spread music everywhere, in every class, in every place of the country despite gender, identity, skin color, financial condition etc. She founded a school where people could learn music for free. She ensured this service to more than thousands of students within her lifetime. She wanted her son to follow her footsteps. That's why, she enrolled him to music school to learn various musical instruments including violin, piano, flute, recorder, guitar etc from childhood. Gradually, he mastered all musical instruments, especially violin. Violin touched his soul in another level. Whenever he touches the bow to the strings, the melody flows through every vein and artery of his body and rejuvenates his soul with renewed vigor and enthusiasm.

He makes aesthetic, modern, stylish videos of playing violin and posts them on his tiktok. His videos are of best quality, of course he can't deny the brilliant cinematography of his one and only best friend, Kim Taehyung. "When I hold camera in my hands, I get spiritual power from angels, angels instruct me how to film a masterpiece," Taehyung often says, if someone praises him! (also if nobody does so!) But to be honest, all his camera work, good sense of angle and video editing quality have helped Namjoon's videos go viral all over the internet. Nowadays, Namjoon often gets opportunity to play violin in various luxurious parties and functions.

Besides his talent, his overnight fame has become more possible for his father's popularity. His father, Choi Yeonmin was a famous business man of South Korea, as he owned a billion dollar real estate business. He had earned enough property to reach the peak of most rich people of the country. Everyone identifies him by "Choi Yeonmin's only son" more than his own name. Though some people use this phrase as a part of praise, many people hoot behind him for this, even boys and girls and teachers in his school. He once heard one teacher saying the other, "He surely bought followers on tiktok, after all he has treasures." the other nodded with a tone of agreement in his voice!

Things changed as his parents died. One day he returned from school only to discover crowds of press and media in front of his house. Noticing him, they all rushed towards him and started bombarding him with questions. Among many voices and shouts, the surprised boy could decipher someone asking," Choi Namjoon, How do you feel about your parent's death?" What?! His parents died?! He felt the ground shift beneath his feet.

Yes, he lost his parents at the age of 15, when he barely learned anything about the selfish and cruel world outside. The inhuman world didn't let him gobble the shock of his parents death, did not even let him cry in peace. Even before listening to how everything happened, even before realizing how his life turned upside down, how he felt, he explored himself giving a statement to media. The world did not even let the boy mourn and he did not have another option!

After his parents death, life has become somehow miserable. No! he has no financial crisis, fortunately his dad had envious amount of wealth, which is inherited to him now. But, this selfish world and selfish people tried a lot to take advantage of this incident. Not only outsiders, his own relatives tried to trap him in many ways. For example, his most favorite aunt from his childhood, aunt Hye-jin. Soon after his parents funeral, she stepped to their house. He burst into tears which he was holding back for lots of time. She shed some crocodile tears in front of everyone. When everyone left, she sneaked into his parent's room to steal the expensive jewelries his mom had and also the paper of the properties. Luckily, uncle Sejin caught her red-handed and asked her to get out of the house. But she still looks for opportunities for which she keeps visiting his house often. When Namjoon learned about Hye-Jin's true face, he was shocked, shocked enough that he turned into a statue for a while, maybe he lost his trust from human kind that day. Thanks to uncle Sejin and uncle Hoseok, he is still safe because of their selfless dedication and care towards him.

Sudden death of his parents and betrayal of relatives changed his life a lot. He folded himself away from people and took up a persona of an unapproachable guy so that nobody can come close enough to hurt him. He seems prideful and self centered from outside, but inside he is plagued with trust issues, insecurities and loneliness. Grumpy, boastful, angry, harsh - his quality of attaining vices could only astonish people - in a disappointing manner! At his school, kids around calls him "EHAIIP - Even His Ass Is In Pain!!". It sounded really funny because boys and girls scream saying "ehhhheeeeeeeeeiiiipp, ehhhheeeeeeeeeiiiipp" when he is not around.

There is no single day, when the principal does not get complain against him. From sticking chewing gum here and there to bullying people, even teachers in public, every kind of complain is filed against him. The situation has now become such, principal even avoids those complains. Only because of his dad's money and fund, he is still not rusticated from the school. Everyone avoids him, now-a-days, people has mastered the art of remaining unbothered to his activities. So, he somehow becomes bored and feels nonexistent at school, until one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Namjoon's past and present life. I thought - I should describe his life elaborately so that in further chapters readers can easily explore what's going on. It may seem boring but please don't lose patience.


	3. .Seokjin's Life story.

Seokjin, Min Seokjin, a regular boy from a middle class neighborhood of Seoul, near Gwangjang. Maybe he belongs to a middle class neighborhood - but maintaining a hand to mouth lifestyle sometimes becomes tough for them. Things were not this miserable. His father, Min Yoongi used to work as an operation manager in a alcohol factory. It was one of the leading alcohol factory of South Korea, that's why it used to bring him handsome salary and provide his family with all their necessities, until one day.

Their company recruited some new workers, as some of the old workers would be shifted to another location - in a new factory. According to the policy, new workers had to complete their internship period for a month during the weekends, as the company never wanted to hamper the production . The internship included some lessons about precautions, risks and safety measures, as they were going to handle some perilous and venomous chemicals and some practical knowledge about the production. Then they had to appear in an examination to finally join as a field worker. Yoongi-Min, being an operation manager, reached earlier to the factory - so that he and his fellows could prepare the teaching guidelines and the order of the lessons.

The lesson started timely, everything was going smoothly - as planned. Every time new workers arrived, they used to deliver the same lesson to them - so it was like they were "Master of Lesson Delivery" by then. When break time arrived, Yoongi-Min asked his fellows to carry on, as he went to freshen up. When he was heading back to their office room to join his fellow mates, he noticed from a distance that two of the interns were smoking cigarettes, standing near new production barrels. This batch of produced alcohol was still waiting to get sealed and being preserved. Standing near all those barrels with fire was no less than death - so he hurried to warn them. "Hey, hey boys," he screamed. But seemed like they were captivated in some humorous gossip. So, he started walking towards them as soon as possible. Little did he knew the timing was not in his favor that day! One of the intern threw the cigarette away which dropped on a barrel which was leaked. It just took minute to occur the explosion. The three boys caught into fire - they could not save them. Yoongi was standing at a bit distance - thus he ended up with 80% burn and a paralysis for a lifetime. Some other workers were wounded, some of them lost their body parts - hands or legs - others recovered from both injury and trauma with the time being.

Life is miserable for Seokjin and his family now - but life was more miserable for those two months - when Yoongi was admitted to hospital. In is eighteen years life - he hardly met any worries or sorrows. His parents were two angelic beings on this earth - all their life they tried to fill their life with nothing but tons of happiness. But after this incident, things changed so rapidly that he could hardly manage some time to adjust. Seokjin was at his final year of high school, his exams were knocking the door. At that period - he was in a situation where he had to choose between looking for a job and dropping the dream of graduation! his mother advised him to complete the exams at first, she would manage somehow. He tried to assure that he would manage somehow, but she did not agree. They had a little savings - which was spent on paying long long bills of hospitals and heavy dose of medicines the doctors prescribed. The factory compensated for their loss, but in the battle of amount of treatment cost and amount of compensation, treatment cost won. That's why they brought Yoongi-Min back to home - being clueless about what to do with their empty pocket and how to live their life further.

Jieun, his mother - spent her whole life as a housewife. At this age, it was tough for her to find a job overnight. Their neighbors told them to leave Seoul city and get back to their village - but his mother was adamant. She wanted to offer his sons the best education, specially her younger son, Jungkook - who was just admitted to high school then. Seokjin already graduated from high school and he would soon find a way to admission to college - so she had to worry a little less about him. In all, she did not want to hamper their education at any cost. So, she chose to open a noodle stall at Gwangjang market. She sells bowls of noodles from early in the morning to midnight, in the middle she takes break from the stall for one or two hours in the afternoon to take care of her family members - specially her husband. Excessive hard work degrading her physical condition - now a days she often suffers from back pain. But she says herself, "I know, I am fighter," and gets back to work again.

Seokjin always dreamt to major in business - from his childhood he desired to be an owner of his start up. Getting a degree is not tough for him - he was a scholar since childhood. But their current situation has made it tough for him to admit in a college. It requires a handsome amount to get admitted in a college, which neither he nor his family can bear now. A huge amount of his mother's income is spent in his father's medicines - rest of it is spent in buying their foods. (As his brother, Jungkook, has managed a scholarship from his school because of his excellent result and out standing performance in sports and arts, which helps him to carry the expenses of his study.) He has to collect the expenses for his admission on his own, that's why he looks for jobs each day, every day. With a high school graduation - it is tough for him to manage a high paid job, he knew it from the beginning. So, he works as a dishwasher, car washer, pump attendant, waiter, cosplayer - whatever job he gets for that day. He contributes some of his earnings to their household expenses - and rest he saves for his admission. Every night he counts the pennies, to count the steps he is far from his dream. His dream is big - the pennies are small in front of his dream - he realizes it everyday and keeps it with little disappointment and strong determination and with a heavy sigh out of his lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Seokjin's past and present life. I thought - I should describe his life elaborately so that in further chapters readers can easily explore what's going on. It may seem boring but please don't lose patience.


	4. Bye Bye LG-nim!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the 48th time the court asked someone to take the responsibility of guardianship of Namjoon. Namjoon is annoyed and angry, like the other times. He is planning to get rid of the person, but uncle Sejin is serious this time. Will he be able to get rid of that thorn in his throat?

Today is weekend. 

Normally, Namjoon wakes up late during weekends. He enjoys late night party with his online subscribers, or listens to songs alone, or Taehyung comes over, or he just practices violin by himself on every Friday and Saturday night. That’s why, Weekend mornings are the laziest days of week for him.

Uncle Sejin is still hesitating to go for grocery shopping. Grocery shopping is not a big deal for him, he is just scared to leave Namjoon with his acting legal guardian, Jackson, under the same roof, for even a moment. He knows, Namjoon is asleep, but he fears if he wakes up when he is not at home.

This is his 48th guardian permitted by the court in two years! Anyone would become shocked to hear the number. Even this time, the court has warned him to behave carefully or they will send him for rehabilitation. But who cares for the courts warning? Anytime Taehyung teases him about it, Namjoon says, “Ehhh, 47 is a small number! Watch me making it century!” This is the reason, Sejin is extra concerned this time. He has not left Namjoon alone with Mr. Jackson since he has been recruited. Even he goes out for grocery shopping or necessary stuffs when Namjoon is out of the house. But this week, he was busy to deal with his family issues, so he forgot to buy grocery. This morning, when he went to make breakfast, he noticed that, not a single drop of milk is left in the fridge. Namjoon is stubborn with the choice of breakfast, he eats nothing but cereal and milk in the morning. If he notices any lack of preparation, he will scream until his lungs burst!

Sejin goes to Namjoon’s room, to check his current status. He is sleeping peacefully. “Ahh, maybe he will not wake up within next one hour at least. Let me go quickly and bring the groceries as soon as possible.”, he says to himself. Then he leaves the room, grabs his wallet from his room, goes to the parking lot and leaves with a car for the nearest grocery shop.

Namjoon has been waiting for this opportunity for one long month. He is not the one to sit back and do nothing. He has been looking for opportunity and planning to get rid of Mr. Jackson. But Uncle Sejin knows ins and outs about him. He can deceive the world, but it’s tough to deceive him. This week he was busy with some personal stuffs, so he was a bit ignorant towards him. A bit, a little bit. That was more than enough for him to create the opportunity to gain his victory. Though he has not succeeded yet, but he is pretty confident about his mastermind. He woke up before Sejin came to his room. According to his plan, he knew uncle Sejin was going to leave. He was just waiting for him to depart so that he could execute the rest of his master plan!  
Yesterday night, uncle Sejin left because of some urgency. That was when he played the first card of his plan. “First step, testing the patience of Mr. Jackson,” he said to himself. It was 10 at night. Mr. Jackson completed his shift already then and left for home. He called him and said with a voice full of agony, “Hello?”, Jackson said, “Sir, what’s wrong with your voice? Why are you talking like this?” “Uncle Sejin, he has left for his home, I have so much pain in my stomach, can you come back?” “What happened? Is it severe,” Mr. Jackson became afraid, “Wait I am coming as soon as possible?” Then he hanged up the call.

No sooner had Jackson reached at the Choi mansion, then he rushed to Namjoon’s room to check him. With his utter astonishment he explored that, he was enjoying his late-night Netflix session peacefully with a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of coke! “Sir, what happened to your stomach pain? Have you taken any medicine?” he asked, controlling his surprise. “Oh! You are here?” Namjoon said, “I was looking around the home and found no food that I like to eat. Please bring me egg sandwich!” “But what about your stomach pain?” Jackson asked, with concern, “That’s because of craving for late night snacks,” Namjoon smirked, “Bring me food and that will be gone.” Jackson was so astonished, a bit irritated also, yet he left to bring him sandwich, as he demanded. Soon he came back with two egg sandwiches and handed them to Namjoon. “Ahh, thank you so much,” Namjoon said with a wide smile and had a bite. He scrunched his nose and said, “What kind of sandwich is this? It is full of nothing but salt. I don’t want to eat this,” then he threw away the rest of the sandwiches. “Bring me pizza now. I am so much hungry. Uncle Sejin would never bring such sandwich for me. Argh! It ruined my tastebuds!” he screamed. Jackson felt guilty, he approached to clean the mess first, but Namjoon screamed again, “At first bring me the pizza!” So, he left in rush. He brought a family size sea food pizza from the best pizza place in the city, it took him some time, as it was quite away from Namjoon’s house. But Jackson felt satisfied as he thought, “Maybe this time he will be satisfied. Poor kid!” Little did he knew, sea food was Namjoon’s least favorite food on this earth. He would prefer starving than eating sea food – since childhood he believed they are his best friends. Jackson cannot be blamed totally also, Sejin likes to handle Namjoon’s meals, because he had been living in this house since Namjoon had been born, he knows ins and outs about him, his food habits too. As Namjoon cannot tolerate any of the legalized guardians for many days, so he has not been able to handover every responsibility regarding Namjoon to anybody. This has happened to Jackson also. Since he joined, Sejin taught him many things about Namjoon step by step, little by little. But when it comes to meals, he serves them by himself. Jackson only learnt what Namjoon eats for breakfast, but he is still unaware of his likes and dislikes. He is yet to discover what a picky eater Namjoon is! 

He entered Namjoon’s room with the box of pizza. “Here you are! What did you want? To kill me with hunger?” Namjoon screamed, as he took the box from Mr. Jackson. Jackson approached to clean the mess. He could not complete cleaning the mess when Namjoon screamed again, “What is this? You brought me a sea food pizza? You don’t even know I hate sea food? What kind of guardian are you?” “I am sorry,” Jackson apologized, “I was not informed about it.” “Why are you even recruited when you can’t bring me a proper meal when I am hungry?” Namjoon pretended to cry in anger. “I am starving here, and you are saying you are unaware of my choice. How irresponsible! Seems like, I will have to starve tonight.” “I apologize sir, please tell me what you would like to eat, I will bring you right now.” said Jackson, with guilt in his voice. “Go bring me hotteok, I hope this time you will show some mercy on me and will not mess up,” said Namjoon, with a furious tone. “Okay sir,” saying, Jackson ran out of the house. Namjoon smirked. “I am proud of my acting skill,” he said to himself.

Jackson came running to his room, with a box of hotteoks. As he was roaming around for past 90 minutes, he became hungry and the smell from hotteoks was overflowing his mouth with saliva. He wanted to eat one, he even attempted, but he gulped his temptation thinking about Namjoon’s anger and how he disappointed him before. So, he handed those to Namjoon and waited to see his satisfied expression. Namjoon took the hotteoks and said, “Ahh! How tempting the smell is! I cannot wait to eat them,” and he took a bite. Jackson huffed thinking he could fulfill Namjoon’s demand this time until he heard his furious voice again. Namjoon screamed, “Where is my Nutella hotteok? Don’t tell me you don’t even know that I love Nutella hotteok!” “You didn’t mention about it, sir!” Jackson replied, “Wow! Now I will have to mention what I like and what not. Then why are you here? To see my face? I wonder why uncle Hoseok chose you for me,” Namjoon screamed again. Jackson sighed, this time the sigh was not only full of disappointment, but also full of annoyance. Controlling himself, he asked, “I am sorry, sir, anything else you want to eat that I can bring for you?” “Here you ask!” Namjoon gritted his teeth, “Bring me Jjajangmyun, don’t forget Tangshiyuk this time.” Jackson replied, “Okay, Sir,” and he left the room.

He was tired, exhausted. “This badass kid -” his angry mind wondered, “I have never seen such a brat in my ten years of experience. I feel pity for Sejin hyung now. Now I wonder, why the court warned him when I joined the job. Tomorrow I am going to tell Sejin hyung everything. I wonder why he chose to bother me instead of ordering online!” He was mumbling as he left for the restaurant.

Namjoon could order online, if Sejin was at home and he permitted. Because of high security, no one outsider is allowed to come near their house, not even a bird. One has to go through multiple security check to enter the house, more security check if he wants to approach to Namjoon. That is the reason, delivery food is prohibited in this house (especially when Sejin is not available), Sejin brings everything or manages to get the food or product that Namjoon demands, no matter what the time is. As this time, Sejin monitored every moment when Jackson was around Namjoon because of the court warning, Jackson was barely unaware of this side of him. Sejin handled all his tantrums and demands before it could reach to Jackson. 

Jackson came back with Jjajangmyun and tangshiyuk, “I swear to God, if this kid complains this time, I am going to -” he mumbles. Then he went to Namjoon’s room. Alas! Namjoon was asleep by then (he was pretending to sleep – he lay down when he heard Jackson’s footsteps on the stairs). His anger turned into guilt, he felt sorry that he could not reach on time. He was about to close the door and leave, when Namjoon woke up and said, “Oh! You are back at last. Now bring me chopstick at least. I am starving because of your insincerity!”

Jackson digested the disrespect and went downwards to bring the chopstick. Namjoon snatched them from him and looked at the food with lust in his eyes. Jackson asked, “Do you need anything else?” “Beer, can you bring that?” Namjoon replied, “But sir, you are underaged!” Jackson replied in shock. Namjoon said, “Who is going to inform the police about it? Just bring me beer as I said, or I am going to complain that you did not feed me when I was hungry!” Jackson sighed. “Surely, the salary is tempting,” he thought, “Otherwise I would throw my resignation letter on his face right now!” 

He started to look for beer here and there. He had no idea where he would find alcoholic drinks. There was a bar in the house, but he noticed from his first day at duty that that was empty. He searched the kitchen, then he searched dining space, bar, refrigerators, pool side, BBQ area – everything. But he could not find any beer anywhere. So, he went back to Namjoon and said, “There is no beer in the house, sir!” “I know! You don’t even know that alcohol is prohibited in this house? You dumb head! Go and buy it from the store.” Namjoon replied in a furious voice. Jackson became very annoyed this time. Still, it was a relief for him that Namjoon did not complain about food this time. So, he replied in a calm tone – “If it is prohibited, you should not drink that. Sejin hyung will be angry with me, and you also! Besides, it is illegal for you to drink. You may face any problem.” It makes Namjoon so infuriated that he threw the bowl of jjajangmyun and tangshiyuk at him. “Bastard! Now you will argue with me?” he shouted. “I asked Uncle Hoseok that I don’t need any guardian, I can look after myself. But he is always stubborn. Look, what kind of guardian he has sent for me, who can not even take care of my one meal!” he continued to yell, as he threw a flower vase attempting Mr. Jackson’s head, but he failed.

Jackson became so shocked that he forgot to flinch. He was fortunate that the vase did not hit him, but the food was spilled on the floor and created a huge mess. Namjoon started to pant as he caught up in a tornado of exasperation and devastated his room. Then he took a deep breath, turned around and asked Jackson, “Bring me the bottle of milk and clean this mess. ASAP!” Namjoon already vexed him beyond his limit. But he did not want to create anymore mess, so he left his room, brought the bottle of milk and gave it to him. Then he brought the mop to clean the mess. “I will have to talk to Sejin hyung tomorrow,” he thought, “I will not tolerate this type of behavior for another day. Either he would ask him to treat me properly or I will have to report the court and quit the job,” he muttered to himself.

As he was cleaning his room, he noticed Namjoon was drinking milk from the bottle, while listening to music and waving his legs, being indifferent towards what he did a while ago! Mr. Jackson was utterly surprised, upset and disappointed. He cleaned the floor and the mob free from spot, then he asked Namjoon, “Sir, can I leave now?” Namjoon yelled, “Go to hell!” Jackson left the room silently with a determination of complaining about it to Sejin. But Namjoon screamed again, “Don’t even try to complain to Uncle Sejin about it, or I will inform Uncle Hoseok about how you failed to take care of my meal.” Jackson was annoyed, but he had to care for the job. So, he only took a deep breath and left.

Namjoon swallowed the milk until the last drop and left the empty bottle in the refrigerator, so that Sejin could find it out in the morning while serving him meal and get a panic!

Today.

As soon as Namjoon hears the horn going far away from the house, he sits on his bed. He does not want to make his sudden waking up suspicious – so he sits calmly for couple of minutes under his blanket. He checks the clock, it was saying 11 a.m. in the morning. “Mr. Jackson must have arrived by now,” he thinks. Then he leaves his bed and goes downstairs. “Sejin uncle,” he calls while rubbing his eye with his hands and yawning – to make it look obvious that he has just waken up! “Sejin uncle, where are you?”, he screams with more intensity.

Mr. Jackson is sitting at the poolside and checking some official papers. Namjoon is not adult yet, so he is not capable to handle is official duties. Mr. Jackson, that’s why, handles some of his responsibilities on his behalf. According to their family tradition, he will join as an intern at the office after he will complete his high school graduation and besides his college education. But till then, someone will have to handle this responsibility on his behalf. In these cases, the court and the lawyer generally trust any of the child’s relatives. But in case of Namjoon, his relatives barely called him after his parents’ death to avoid his custody. Those who came to visit him, they just looked for an opportunity to snatch all his property and leave him behind. He always heard people saying – Money brings happiness, but ended up experiencing – How money brought him misfortune.

Uncle Sejin, Uncle Hoseok and Taehyung are the only trustworthy person he knows. They are his family; he trusts nobody else in this world. But the court had to trust someone for his guardianship. Uncle Sejin could be a best choice, but he barely has any knowledge about business and properties, so the court chooses someone legally to perform as his guardian until he becomes an adult, at least until his high school graduation.

Uncle Hoseok himself manages this procedure of custody. He perfectly investigates the background of every applicants, interviews them, spies them before and after recruitment and personally meets them every week for weekly report. Namjoon has endless enemy, people are thirsty to seize all his property. That’s why, Uncle Sejin and Uncle Hoseok remain extra concerned about his security.

As soon as Mr. Jackson hears Namjoon screaming, he jerks up from the chair. He comes running inside the house and asks him, “What happened, Sir? Do you need anything?” “Where is Uncle Sejin?” Namjoon replies with annoyance. “He has gone out to buy groceries, he will return soon. You can tell me if you want anything,” he feels a cold flow through his back, as he suggests him his assistance. Namjoon yells, “Tell you? Why? To repeat the incident yesterday?” Jackson does not say anything, he listens to him silently, bending his head. Namjoon screams, “Arrgh!” then kicks the floor.

“Okay,” he speaks as he tries to control his anger, “Do me favor, go to the store room and bring me a rope.” “What are you going to do with a rope, sir?” Jackson asks out of astonishment. “Just do what I asked,” Namjoon shouts out which makes Jackson leave without wasting a single word.

“Ahh,” Namjoon mutters to himself, “I should bring some popcorn to enjoy the drama, but anyways, let me complete rest of my plan first.” Then he walks towards the store room. He worked all night to set up a trap so that as soon as anybody opens the door, the bucket filled with oil and grease turns upside down on the person. Managing oil and grease was not easy for him, he bribed Taehyung saying, “I need it for my next violin playing video. I need to make an aesthetic background, please bring that for me. Uncle Sejin would never agree, rather he would bring a painter to make it for me. But I want to do it by myself.” Taehyung did not agree at first, he said, “At first tell me properly exactly why you need that,” “I said I need that to paint an aesthetic background,” Namjoon whined, Taehyung replied, “Why oil and grease then? Why not colors?”, Namjoon gave him a puppy eyes, “Because oil and grease create a unique pattern on the wall. I cannot achieve that with colors.” Taehyung sighed; he cannot say NO to Namjoon’s puppy eyes. He assumed that something was fishy, but he also knew how adamant Namjoon is. So, he brought it for him and agreed with his conscience to envision the consequences.

Jackson opens the door of the store room quickly, in concern of Namjoon’s anger. As soon as he enters, the bucket turns down and he is showered with stinky, sticky oil and grease. He turns into a stone as this happens all on a sudden. His eyes are closed, as his face is covered with grease. He tries to step forward to grab something, so that he can get a balance, but he steps on oil on the floor and slips down. He cries in agony, as he hurts his nose.

Namjoon watches everything standing in front of the door. He wants to burst out in laughter, but controls himself. “Now it’s time to execute the second step of my plan,” he mumbles, as he notices Jackson is trying to stand up. He collected jar full of different bugs – ladybugs, cockroaches, dragonflies, ants, butterflies, moths, etc., considering they are his friend. When he was planning how to get rid of Jackson, he decided to use them as his weapon, “It’s time to let go you all, my friends,” he says to them, as he opens the jar lid.

He frees the bugs on the floor and then drops all the stacked papers and boxes on the floor to scare Mr. Jackson. Then he rushes outside and locks the door, so that he can not escape. “Mission successful!” he shouts in his mind, “It’s time to celebrate,” mumbling, he bursts out in laughter.

He grabs the jar of popcorn from the kitchen and a juice from the refrigerator, then he sits on the staircase, because he can hear screams of Mr. Jackson clearly from there. As his screams are getting louder and louder, Namjoon’s heart is filling with contentment. But his contentment can not last long, because Sejin enters the house and hears Mr. Jackson’s cry.

“Isn’t that Mr. Jackson’s voice?” he says in fear, “Where is he? Where is it coming from?” Namjoon stands up as he sees him. “Nowhere, maybe he is enjoying himself in the pool.” “No, it is not coming from the poolside,” Sejin says, “Where -” his trail of questions gets cut off, as he hears the sound of something falling on the ground, clearly the sound is coming from the store room. “It’s from store room,” saying he leaves the groceries on the floor and rushes towards the store room.

He notices that the door is locked, he rolls his eyes looking at Namjoon. Namjoon becomes pale in fear, Uncle Sejin never scolds him, but still, he is afraid of his eye rolls, since his childhood. Maybe that is because, his giant body with small eyes makes the rolls scarier. He peeks from behind the column to see Sejin opening the door. “Oh my God!” Sejin shouts and enters the room quickly, he discovers Jackson lying on a floor under some storage boxes, bugs surrounding him. His face and body are covered with grease, still wounds and blood are noticeable on his body. “Grab my hand and come outside,” he says and tries to pick him up. He brings him outside the room, takes him to the poolside and brings a chair so that he can sit. Then he rushes to brings water, first aid box and towel so that Jackson can clean the dirt and freshen up. He is wounded, so Sejin helps him to wash the grease from his body. “Oh no, you have got so many wounds, let me put bandages on them,” Sejin cries in sympathy, as he notices blood on Jackson’s body.

When Sejin is done with disinfecting the wounds on Jackson’s body and putting bandages on them, he asks, “How has all these been happened?” “Ask Namjoon, hyung,” he cries, “He has been torturing me from yesterday,” “From yesterday?” Sejin replies in shock, “But, I did not see him doing anything hither and thither yesterday, and you were at home already when I left at night, so when did he misbehave with you?” “When you left, he called me -” then he describes everything, every ins and outs about Namjoon’s misbehavior. At last, he adds, “I think I should quit this job,” he sobs, “Namjoon will torture me until I quit, so I better do it now, because I love my life, I don’t want more bugs to attack me,” saying this he stands up, “I will send my resignation and I will talk to the court and lawyer.” He adds as he steps ahead to leave. He looks back and says again, "Don't worry hyung, I will not complain about him to the court. I just pray so that he learns to behave well, unless he will suffer in the long run." Then he leaves, Sejin gazes and sighs with a heavy heart.

Sejin enters the house, that is when Taehyung enters also through the front door. Namjoon has been watching everything, sitting on the sofa, with a presence of little happiness of his victory on his face. As Sejin enters, his smile disappears and he stands up to leave for his room. Taehyung notices a po-faced Sejin and a terrified Namjoon. “What happened?” he asks and Namjoon runs to hide behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was confused about how the legal guardian is chosen for a kid, so looked up in google. I have learnt mainly any of the relatives takes the responsibility. Sometimes, when relatives are not available, court can permit any trust worthy, mature and experienced person as guardian to take care of the kid and kid's property. I have written this chapter following this information. You can tell me if you find anything wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> · Sorry for any kind of grammatical mistake. You can comment if you notice any major mistake so that I may edit them.
> 
> · I only appreciate positive comments and votes for my writing, because that inspires me to keep me writing. As I am a new writer, this is more important for me. Please don't be silent reader, leave some comment.
> 
> · There will be side ships, but I will focus more on the main ship rather than side ships. I don't write on request because it is my story, I will appreciate if you don't request me for shipping him with him or her or else!
> 
> · I can't translate my stories in any other language, because I don't know other languages, I will try to write as easily as possible. Please do appreciate my hard-work.
> 
> · I won't include smut, I don't write smut, I am not comfortable with it. So, I would appreciate if you don't request for it.
> 
> · New characters will be added according to necessity, I may publish notes on those characters.
> 
> Have fun while reading! Love and Peace!  
> And please share your opinion - it keeps me motivated.


End file.
